


Sharing

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Conflict between Sam, Dean and Cas's relationship





	Sharing

Story #3-Sharing  
“Stop talking about him like that! He’s not a damn toy!”  
“What is your problem, Sam?” Dean yelled.  
“You’re treating Cas like property!”  
“Oh, and suppose he told you this?”  
“Yes! Because I actually talk to him.”  
“And I don’t?”  
“No, you really-”  
“Guys, please stop,” Castiel appeared.  
…  
“I hate seeing you two fight,” The angel continued, “Please, what is this about?”  
“Sam thinks I’m using you,” Dean said.  
“You said it yourself, Cas,” Sam said, “You don’t think Dean talks to you enough.”  
Dean looked at the angel. “That true, Cas?”  
“I…do feel like you don’t communicate with me as much as I’d like,” Castiel began, “Especially not as Sam and I. You’re not the sharing type, Dean, but…I enjoy talking to you, when you trust me enough to share.”  
“I do trust you, Cas,” Dean said.  
“Then show it. Talk to me, Dean, share with me,” Castiel said, “And Sam, I wish you would stop feeling guilty.”  
“Hmm?” The younger hunter questioned.  
“We are in an open relationship, Sam. Your other relationships and one-night stands are nothing to feel guilty about.”  
“I feel unfaithful to you, Cas,” Sam confessed.  
“There is no cheating in this relationship,” Castiel said, “Just like me with Dean, you’re free to be with who you want.”  
“I love you, Cas,” Sam said.  
“I love you too. And you, Dean.”


End file.
